Lovey-Dovey
by Kataokafidy
Summary: Ditinggal nikah oleh seseorang yang disuka ternyata bukan masalah besar ketika masalah baru muncul karena alasan masalah sebelumnya/"Sasukeeee, maaf!" ternyata minta maaf dengan Sasuke lebih sulit/dedicated challenge fik with Sugar Princess71 :D/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Warning : kata tidak baku, ooc, AU. Don't like don't read !

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

I am doing this as a hobby and a challange with my beloved sista **Sugar Princess71**. Lol

* * *

Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan kesedihanku sendiri sehingga aku tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Aku masih belum mengerti mengapa aku menyukainya yang jelas-jelas sangat mustahil untuk memenuhi keinginanku. Apa setelah ini aku akan sulit jatuh cinta lagi? Lalu, apa aku memang tidak memiliki cinta?

.

**Prolog**

.

"Hinata, aku tidak tahu kalau kau hadir di sini."

Walaupun suara biola yang mengalun di dalam rumah ini cukup keras Hinata masih bisa mendengar suara itu, itu adalah Ino temannya. Jujur saja dia tidak mengharapkan siapapun mengenalinya di sini walau nyatanya yang hadir rata-rata orang yang dikenalnya.

"Engh…" Hinata mencoba membuka suara agak lantang agar bisa terdengar olehnya. "Gaara-_sensei_ pasti a-akan marah jika aku enggak datang."

"Oh begitu ya, mau aku temani?"

Hinata melirik seseorang di samping Ino, padahal Ino membawa teman pria kemari mengapa dia mau menemani gadis_ indigo_ itu? "Enggak usah, Ino." Hinata menarik senyum hangat untuk meyakinkan teman seangkatannya itu. "Aku mau pulang sebentar lagi."

Ino terlihat menghela napas, "yakin?" setelah Hinata mengangguk sekali Ino kembali melanjutkan bicaranya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Shika kita ambil minuman lagi." Ino menyeret teman prianya itu menjauh meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Yah, gadis itu memang butuh waktu sendiri.

Saat ini Hinata sedang patah hati karena dosen yang dia suka sekarang menikah dengan orang lain. Wanita itu memang jauh unggul dibandingkannya, Hinata rasa Gaara lebih pantas bersanding dengannya ketimbang dirinya. Kalau boleh jujur dia masih belum terima.

Padahal Hinata tidak ingin kemari, tapi entah mengapa kakinya benar-benar menuntunnya kemari. Kemudian dia melirik jam tangannya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan jam setengah sembilan malam.

'Aku baru saja sampai ke sini beberapa menit yang lalu setelah bertarung dengan hati nuraniku. Yah aku memang datang agak telat, dan tidak mungkin saja aku akan segera pulang. Tadi aku hanya berbohong pada Ino,' batin Hinata.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata menginjak rumah Gaara. Rumahnya begitu bagus dan besar, pantas saja dia tidak perlu lagi menyewa aula atau hotel untuk merayakan pernikahannya. Di setiap ruangan di sini sebenarnya terisi dengan orang-orang, entah mereka sedang ngobrol atau sekedar minum sake karena turut bahagia pada Dosennya itu.

"Hey Hinata! Mengapa menyendiri di sana? Ayo gabung kemari!"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara—yang ternyata adalah suara Kiba teman seangkatannya. Tidak hanya ada Kiba di sana, ada yang lain dari teman sekelasnya yang juga hadir dalam pesta malam ini. Diam-diam Hinata menghela napas pasrah, kalau sudah seperti ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Kau baru datang ya?" tanya Sakura saat Hinata mulai duduk bergabung dengan teman-temannya itu.

Hinata tidak banyak bicara, seperti biasa dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kebetulan tempat duduk di meja segi empat itu masih bersisa untuk tiga orang, jadi Hinata memilih duduk di tengah di antara dua bangku yang tersisa.

Tidak ada alasan dia melakukan itu, hanya saja selama kuliah ini dia tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar akrab padanya. Hinata tidak terlalu pandai dalam bergaul. Mungkin hanya Gaara orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. Gaara terlalu baik padanya. Dia mahasiswa kesayangan Gaara. Tapi Gaara sekarang menikah.

Sekali lagi dada gadis itu benar-benar terasa ditusuk kalau harus mengingat itu. Sepertinya dia tidak akan kuat melihat Gaara hari ini. Mungkin lebih baik setelah dia duduk di sini dan ikut minum-minum sedikit baru akan pulang.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah botol sake beserta cangkir kecil. Dituangnya minuman berwarna putih itu kemudian diteguknya lagi. Dia merasakan ada aliran yang hangat membasahi tenggorokannya. Sepertinya ini mengasyikan.

"Sasuke! Duduk di sini!"

Hinata merasakan Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Dia tahu itu tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Lagipula gadis itu tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke. Hinata kembali meneguk sake itu lagi. Minuman itu semakin diminum semakin susah untuk menghentikannya.

"Ku pikir kau enggak tertarik untuk datang, Sasuke."

"Kupikir kau akan senang kalau aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Kemudian pandangannya di alihkannya ke arah Hinata yang terlihat sudah agak mabuk. Berapa banyak gadis itu minum sampai-sampai wajahnya benar-benar memerah?

Melihat arah mata Sakura yang tertuju ke Hinata—membuat Sasuke menoleh ke sampingnya. "Sepertinya dia mabuk."

"Hinata? Kau enggak apa-apa kan?" Sakura tahu Hinata pergi sendiri kemari, kalau dia mabuk seperti ini mungkin gadis itu butuh sedikit bantuan.

Hinata hanya menggeleng tanpa kendali, meyakinkan diri Sakura kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. "Sakura, ayo kita pulang saja."

"Jangan pergi..." terdengar seperti suara frustasi dari mulut Hinata, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Memang apa urusannya pada dirinya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika Hinata malah menariknya dan mencium bibirnya secara mendadak dan paksa. Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sedangkan Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Bau sake dari mulut Hinata benar-benar kuat—membuat Sasuke membatu.

Semua orang yang berada di sana tentu sangat terkejut dengan aksi Hinata. Mungkin masih bisa dimaafkan karena Hinata dalam keadaan mabuk—tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Pria itu terlihat begitu terkejut dan harga dirinya di runtuhkan—bahkan di depan Sakura, orang yang disukainya.

TBC

* * *

Aku benar-benar berharap challange fik kali ini gak ngecewain hikshikshiks. Agak aneh mungkin deskripnya karena udah lama gak apdet-apdet hohoho. Yap, semoga suka *lirik-lirik Agidya*

Ok thanks for reading.

Riview?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, banyak terselip kata tidak baku.**

**Genre : Romance, humor (humor hanya sekedar untuk pendeskripsian yang aneh u,u) dan drama  
**

* * *

**What?**

**.**

Mencintai itu adalah sebuah hal yang sulit bagi Hinata. Dan membenci orang itu juga hal yang sulit untuknya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa harus tertarik pada Gaara dan mencintainya sampai seperti ini. Membuatnya melupakan segalanya dan berani minum sake.

Gara-gara minuman itulah dia malah dibenci seseorang. Yah, dia Sasuke Uchiha korban Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu. Walau kejadian itu sudah hampir seminggu berlangsung tetap saja si pemilik rambut _emo _itu terus merasa uring-uringan. Sebenarnya sebelum kejadian itu Sasuke memiliki suatu rencana yang mungkin berjalan dengan lancar. Katanya mau nembak Sakura. Tapi dengan adanya kejadian itu—hal itu sudah dia batalkan.

Ketika Hinata tiba-tiba menciumnya beberapa hari yang lalu, semua itu seperti sebuah sengatan aliran listrik yang tidak diinginkan bagi Sasuke. Otaknya beku dan beberapa detik dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, ketika ada yang meneriakkinya akhirnya kesadarannya pun datang. Sasuke mendorong agak kuat gadis itu. Harga dirinya hancur dan dia merasa seperti seorang wanita yang telah dilecehkan oleh wanita mabuk

"Cih!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata yang terjatuh di depannya, kelihatannya gadis itu pingsan. Bisa-bisanya Hinata pingsan disaat seperti ini. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak ingat kalau Hinata itu cewek, mungkin satu tonjokkan atau tamparan sudah tertera di wajahnya. "Sialan gadis ini!" desis Sasuke tidak terima.

Sakura yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata! Sasuke kau enggak apa-apa?" Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan yang ingin ketawa tapi tidak enak, entahlah, baginya ini sedikit lucu dan tidak masuk akal.

Apanya yang 'enggak apa-apa' sedikit kesal dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Semua orang yang berada di sini memandang ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya semuanya sudah memaklumi kondisi ini. Tapi sayangnya tidak untuknya. Tidak mikir lagi Sasuke langsung pergi dari sana meninggalkan semuanya. Sakura kebingungan jadi dibiarkannya saja Sasuke pergi. "Aduuuh gimana niiih?"

Kiba ikutan datang menghampiri Hinata. "Ayo, kita antar Hinata."

Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa, dan tidak juga berjumpa dengan Hinata. Sepertinya gadis itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Buktinya Hinata tidak masuk-masuk kuliah selama seminggu.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu ya akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Mikoto heran kepada Itachi. Mama selalu memperhatikan anaknya. Terlihat dari pandangannya, Sasuke selalu memasang muka berkerut, entah itu pagi, siang atau malam hari. Dia seperti seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja di _droup out._

"Entahlah ma," jawab Itachi masih sibuk dengan game onlinenya. Jam malam begini waktunya Itachi main game online. Kalau siang dia tidak punya waktu buat senang-senang karena sibuk dengan kantornya. "Dia kan emang gitu."

"Tapi, rada aneh deh."

"Yaaah, paling masalah cewek."

.

Hampir seminggu Hinata memang tidak masuk kuliah. Bukan masalah yang besar mengingat dia tidak pernah seharipun bolos walau dengan alasan pusing. Sejujurnya masalah ini benar-benar rumit. Membayangkan masalahnya saja sudah membuat dirinya merinding tidak mau mengingatnya walau dari nama Sasuke.

Saat mendengar cerita dari Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu—saat dia merasa penasaran siapa yang mengantarnya pulang dan apa yang sudah terjadi antara dia dan semuanya. Saat itu juga Hinata merasa dia adalah penjahat tingkat tinggi yang baru saja melukai seorang wanita. Bedanya ini yang dilukai adalah lelaki. Dan parahnya lelaki ini cukup populer. Ada satu kesedihan yang dirasakan Hinata saat mengetahui dia mencium Sasuke.

Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Hinata selalu tidak tahan untuk memukul pelan kepalanya kalau sudah mengingat hal itu. Betapa bego dirinya sampai-sampai dia melakukan itu. Apa Gaara melihatnya? Apa semua orang _ilfeel_ terhadapnya? Apa Sasuke tidak akan pernah memaafkannya? Apa ada orang lain yang akan menciumnya?

Hinata kembali merebahkan badannya ke atas kasur empuknya. Sampai detik ini juga dia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu hanya sekedar menyampaikan kata maaf.

MAAF. Hanya terdiri dari empat kata, tapi sangat susah untuk menyampaikannya. Mungkin alasannya karena dia terlalu malu.

Bergetar di handphonenya tiba-tiba menandakan ada sebuah panggilan. Sesaat Hinata melirik nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar kaca ponselnya. Kali saja Sasuke menelponnya hanya untuk sekedar mencacinya atau menerornya. Hinata selalu membayangkan hal buruk itu terjadi.

"Yah, Sakura?" jawab Hinata setelah dia menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima telpon itu.

"Hinata, kamu hari ini enggak kuliah lagi, gimana sih? Besok ada UTS tuh."

Hinata menghela napas, dia tahu hanya Sakura yang peduli padanya. "I-iya, aku masih enggak enak badan setelah minum sake itu."

"Apa itu parah? Beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku datang ke rumahmu, kelihatannya kamu baik-baik saja."

Hinata memang tidak bisa berbohong. Memang nyatanya dia tidak sakit sih. "Eng, baiklah besok kuusahakan akan kuliah."

"Akan kuusahakan?" Sakura mengulangi perkataan Hinata dengan intonasi yang tinggi. "Besok UTS loh. Kamu mau ngulang tahun depan?"

"Tapi, aku belum berani minta maaf dengan Sasuke. Dia terlalu dingin."

"Dicoba dulu. Jangan berprasangka buruk."

Hinata merasa Sakura sedikit menghiburnya walau tidak bertemu langsung. "Baiklah. Sampai besok." Dan ketika sambungan handphone sudah terputus kehiburan dari Sakura juga putus. Bayang-bayang hitam datang lagi.

.

"Hinata?"

Gadis yang dipanggil menghentikan laju larinya yang terburu-buru untuk sampai ke kelas. Pagi ini dengan ketakutan yang penuh dia memutuskan untuk kuliah walau nyatanya dia telat. "Gaara-_sensei_?" dari suara yang panggil tadi sebenarnya Hinata sudah tahu siapa itu. Jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang saat melihat Gaara pagi ini. Kenapa orang pertama yang Hinata temui pagi ini malah si pengantin baru itu? Satu lagi orang yang ditakuti untuk ditemui adalah pembimbing akademiknya.

"Mau masuk kelas?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tanpa berkaca pun dia sudah tahu kalau ada semburat memerah di pipinya. Gaara menyadari itu. Tapi saat melihat Gaara sudah memakai cincin pernikahan, Hinata menjadi lemas. "Pagi ini _Sensei_ mengajar di kelas mana?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menanyakan tentang istrinya. Tapi sepertinya itu hal yang sangat tidak cocok untuk dibicarakan sekarang.

"Mengajar di kelas semester dua," jawab Gaara datar seperti biasa. "Kamu terlambat? Kalau aku yang jadi dosennya kamu pasti tidak boleh masuk."

Hinata tersenyum malu, "_Sensei_ sendiri terlambat mengajar di kelas." Hinata mengembalikan ucapan Gaara yang telah mengejeknya barusan. Dia tersenyum tipis yang membuat Hinata senang melihatnya, betapa beruntung orang yang sudah memiliki pemuda tampan seperti Gaara.

"Aku lupa bilang selamat menempuh hidup baru pada, _sensei_."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak merasa itu kehidupan yang baru untukku."

"Me-mengapa begitu?"

"Kau tahukan aku dijodohkan, dan wanita itu lebih tua dariku."

Hinata hanya menunduk mendengar perkataannya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Atau Gaara tidak menyukai istrinya itu? Sedikit sumringah di hati Hinata. Dia menggeleng-geleng dalam hati—menepis kebahagian itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu suka minum sake juga, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita minum bersama?"

Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Gaara, ternyata Gaara melihat kejadian ini juga? Berdetak cepat jantungnya karena Hinata mendengar itu. Sekali lagi dia malu. "Ya, boleh. Kapan-kapan," karena Hinata tidak bisa berdalih maka dia jawab saja seperti itu.

"Hm, tapi aku harap saat minum denganmu tidak ada kejadian yang kemarin."

Hinata menelan ludahnya karena mendengar jawaban Gaara. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah, sepertinya hal yang sudah dilakukan kemarin benar-benar suatu aib yang jahat, padahal Hinata kan tidak sadar melakukan itu. "Maafkan aku."

"Hm, ya sudah. Lebih baik kau segera masuk kelas." Setelah itu Gaara berjalan melewati Hinata untuk sampai ke kelas dia mengajar. Sebenarnya sedikitpun Gaara tidak berniat untuk memojokkan Hinata, sedikit terkejut yang dirasakannya saat melihat mahasiswi kesayangannya itu berbuat seperti itu.

Hinata masih menoleh menatap punggung Gaara sampai pria itu berbelok arah. Sekali lagi dia mengehela napas. Sepertinya ini lebih berat daripada yang dibayangkannya—mungkin dia bolos lagi saja hari ini?

.

"Lagi-lagi Hinata enggak masuk! Gimana sih dia ini," Sakura menggerutu sendiri saat UTS hari ini selesai. Kelas bubar dan itu tandanya kuliah hari ini selesai. Sambil memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya Sakura melirik Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini setelah kejadian itu Sasuke sedikit menghindarinya. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Atau dia saja yang menyampaikan kata maaf Hinata kepada Sasuke?

"Sasuke!" tepat saat Sasuke melewatinya untuk keluar kelas Sakura memanggilnya. "Sombong sekali akhir-akhir ini? Ada apa?"

Seandainya Sakura mengetahui isi hati Sasuke saat ini, mungkin dia akan menyarankan lebih baik Hinata tidak minta maaf padanya. Sedikitpun memang Sasuke tidak menyinggung hal ini pada Sakura, karena jelas dia malu pada Sakura.

Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi Sakura—walau dia tahu Sakura sedikitpun tidak cemburu padanya dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Idih, tuh kan mulai lagi."

"Hm... Sakura, setelah ini aku ada kegiatan di klub sepak bola. Maaf ya, sampai nanti." Setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlihat kesal olehnya.

Sambil berjalan Sasuke merutukki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia sampai-sampai dia harus menghindari Sakura dan mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin membicarakan perasaannya kepada Sakura, mungkin ini belum waktunya kali.

.

Di klub sepak bola Sasuke tentunya sebagai primadona adalah sebagai ketua untuk klub pria. Sudah dari semester satu dia mengikuti klub ini sampai semester lima sekarang. Dari semester satu saat dia memendam perasaan dengan Sakura sampai sekarang pun belum di keluarkannya juga pada gadis itu. Lalu, dari beberapa hari yang lalu sampai sekarang Sasuke selalu emosian dan agak pemalas ketika berada di lapangan.

"SASUKE, tendang yang benar dong!"

Dari pinggir lapangan Naruto teman sekelasnya teriak-teriak. Dari tadi yang dilihatnya Sasuke menendang bola, bolanya selalu lebih tinggi dari gawang. Tendangannya _over dosis_ sehingga tidak masuk-masuk. Belum lagi cuaca panas sehingga membuat Sasuke benar-benar gerah.

"Dari tadi hanya tariak saja kerjaanmu!" Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menyambar handuk yang terkalung di leher pemuda jabrik itu—kemudian dia mengelapkan keringatnya dengan handuk Naruto.

"Hari sedang terik, aku sedang malas bermain, hehehe."

Kemudian pemuda berambut _emo_ itu mengambil tempat duduk di sana. Baju seragam sepak bolanya terlihat sedikit basah karena keringat. "Berikan aku minum."

Naruto memberikan sebuah botol air mineral untuk temannya. "Akhir-akhir ini permainanmu buruk. Kau masih dendam dengan gadis itu?"

"Jangan bahas itu!" jawab Sasuke setelah dia meneguk sebagian isi dari air mineral itu.

Naruto sedikit melirik ke belakang Sasuke, dari tadi di sana ada sebuah objek yang sedikitpun belum bergerak dari tempatnya, dan Sasuke tidak menyadarinya sampai detik ini. "Masalahnya gadis itu sekarang ada di sana." Naruto menunjuk ke belakang Sasuke—menyuruh pemuda itu untuk melirik ke arah yang dimaksudnya. "Dia tadi menanyakanmu kepadaku. Dia berharap kau menemuinya sekarang."

Sasuke menghela napas, tanpa melirikpun dia sudah mengerti maksud Naruto. Akhirnya gadis itu terlihat juga sekarang. Kemana saja dia seminggu ini? "Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Sepertinya dia ingin minta maaf. Coba saja kau temui dia, dia itu teman satu kelas kita juga loh."

"Tapi aku membencinya."

"Atau suruh saja dia kema—"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku enggak ma—"

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Kali ini perkataan Sasuke yang terpotong karena ada suara yang memanggilnya. Lantas Sasuke menoleh. Di belakang orang itu matahari begitu terik menerpa penglihatan Sasuke. Latar belakang gadis yang menyapanya itu begitu berkilau.

Entah karena panas atau apa muka Hinata begitu terlihat memerah. Dari awal dia memang ragu untuk bicara pada Sasuke. Beberapa jam yang lalu saat dia memutuskan untuk bolos mata kuliah dia pergunakan untuk memantapkan hatinya—untuk meminta maaf. Kalau dia masuk kelas juga mungkin dia tidak sanggup mengikuti UTS.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berdiri. Sebenarnya dia ingin lari. Berhubung dia punya ide cemerlang dalam dirinya, mungkin bisa dipergunakan. Ide ini baru saja terpikirkan sih.

"A-aku ingin..."

Sasuke menunggu, dia tahu kalau Hinata pada ahkirnya akan minta maaf. "Tapi ada syaratnya." Karena kelamaan menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, akhirnya Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri. Sepertinya Hinata masih butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk memantapkan ini.

"Syarat?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya cepat.

"Kau pikir aku senang harga diriku jatuh?"

Hinata menggeleng takut-takut. Benar kan, Sasuke pasti tidak memaafkannya. "A-aku benar-benar menyesal..."

"Enggak ada yang perlu disesali."

Dari belakang Sasuke, Naruto hanya terdiam, hanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah mereka berdua. Aura Sasuke begitu menyeramkan saat ini, mending dia tutup mulut dulu sesaat. Dan agaknya semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya tertarik untuk menonton ini.

Dari jauh Sakura melihat ada sebuah kerumunan di lapangan sepak bola, merasa penasaran dia ingin melihat itu. "Hi-hinata?" Sakura tertarik untuk berhenti di sana dan ikut nonton juga.

"A-Apa?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu tentang syarat Sasuke yang akan diajukannya. Dia bodoh karena tidak terpikirkan untuk mengajak Sasuke ke tempat lain, maksudnya bicara berdua saja biar orang lain tidak mengelilingi mereka—walaupun kecil kemungkinan Sasuke mau.

"Gampang."

Hinata menggenggam erat roknya dengan kuat. Di pikirannya kalau ada seorang cewek yang berada di posisinya—paling menjadi pembantu Sasuke dalam waktu tertentu—mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya, atau—

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanding bola?"

* * *

AN: Dari awal pengen buat fik humor lagi dengan deskrip yang ringan :D sudah lama saya tidak mengetik seperti ini rasanya nyamaaan sekali, aduuuh gak yakin bagus makanya sering gak pede untuk diapdet (salah satu alesan updet lama) T_T

Thanks for reading dan terimakasih untuk yang mereview kemarin XD


End file.
